Barney
Over the years of Barney episodes, home videos, stage shows and music cassette/CD. Classic - Golden Age (1988-1997) 'Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1992)' The home video series that started at all. Videos *Our Friend Barney (1988) *A Day at the Beach (1989) *The Backyard Show (1988) *Three Wishes (1989) *Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney (1989) *Animal See, Animal Do (1990) *Waiting for Santa (1990) *Campfire Sing-Along (1990) *Barney Goes to School (1990) *Welcome to Michael and Amy's House (1990) *Let's Be Healthy (1990) *Barney's New Dino Friend (1990) *Shoot for the Stars (1990) *Barney's Backyard Gang Sleepover (1990) *Barney's Treasure Island Adventure (1991) *Barney in Concert (1991) *Rock with Barney (1991) *Barney's Breezy Activities (1992) 'Barney & Friends ' The Award-Winning Television Show. 'First Generation (1992-1997)' 'Season 1 (1992)' #The Queen of Make-Believe (4/6/1992) #My Family's Just Right for Me (4/7/1992) #Playing It Safe (4/8/1992) #Hop to It! (4/9/1992) #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (4/10/1992) #Four Seasons Day (4/13/1992) #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (4/14/1992) #Going Places! (4/15/1992) #Caring Means Sharing (4/16/1992) #Down on Barney's Farm (4/17/1992) #What's That Shadow? (4/20/1992) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (4/21/1992) #Alphabet Soup! (4/22/1992) #Our Earth, Our Home (4/23/1992) #Let's Help Mother Goose! (4/24/1992) #Be a Friend (4/27/1992) #I Just Love Bugs (4/28/1992) #When I Grow Up... (4/29/1992) #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (4/30/1992) #Practice Makes Music (5/1/1992) #Hi, Neighbor! (5/4/1992) #A Camping We Will Go! (5/5/1992) #A Splash Party, Please (5/6/1992) #Carnival of Numbers (5/7/1992) #A World of Music (5/8/1992) #Doctor Barney is Here! (5/11/1992) #Oh, What a Day! (5/12/1992) #Home Sweet Homes (5/13/1992) #Hola, Mexico! (5/14/1992) #Everyone is Special (5/15/1992) 'Season 2 (1993)' #Falling for Autumn! (9/27/1993) #Grandparents are Grand! (9/28/1993) #May I Help You? (9/29/1993) #Red, Blue and Circles Too! (9/30/1993) #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (10/1/1993) #Hoo's in the Forest? (10/4/1993) #I Can Do That! (10/5/1993) #Grown-Ups for a Day! (10/6/1993) #Picture This! (10/7/1993) #Look at Me, I'm 3! (10/8/1993) #The Exercise Circus! (10/11/1993) #My Favorite Things (10/12/1993) #The Dentist Makes Me Smile (10/13/1993) #Stop, Look and Be Safe! (10/14/1993) #An Adventure in Make-Believe (10/15/1993) #The Alphabet Zoo (10/18/1993) #Having Tens of Fun! (10/19/1993) #Let's Go to the Beach (10/20/1993) #The Shooting Star (10/21/1993) #A Very Special Delivery! (10/22/1993) 'Season 3 (1995)' #Shawn and the Beanstalk (2/27/1995) #Room for Everyone (2/28/1995) #A Day at the Farm (3/1/1995) #Waiting for the Mailman (3/2/1995) #If the Shoe Fits (3/3/1995) #Any Way You Slice It (3/6/1995) #If the Shoe Fits (3/7/1995) #On the Move (3/8/1995) #A Welcome Home (3/9/1995) #Classical Cleanup (3/10/1995) #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (3/13/1995) #Gone Fishing! (3/14/1995) #At Home with Animals (3/15/1995) #It's Raining, It's Pouring... (3/16/1995) #Camera Safari (3/17/1995) #I Can Be a Firefighter! (3/20/1995) #Shopping for a Surprise (3/21/1995) #Twice is Nice (3/22/1995) #Getting the Job Done (3/23/1995) #Good Manners (2/24/1995) #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (10/7/1995) #Are We There Yet? (10/8/1995) #Ship, Ahoy! (10/9/1995) #Hats Off to BJ! (10/10/1995) #Up We Go! (10/11/1995) #The Great Race (10/14/1995) #Doctor Barney Saves the Day (10/15/1995) #Treasure Hunt (10/16/1995) #The Land of Mother Goose (10/17/1995) #Specal Friends (10/18/1995) 'Barney & Friends First Generation Home Videos (1992-1997)' *Barney's Purple Fun! (1992) *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1992) *Barney's Campout Fun (1992) *Barney's Birthday (1992) *Barney's Magical Christmas (1992) *Barney's Best Manners (1993) *Barney's Fun Memories (1993) *Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Day/Night Fun! (1993) *Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (1993) *Barney's Balloon Fun! (1993) *Barney's 1-2-3-4-5 Senses Day! (1993) *Barney's Everyone is Special (1993) *Barney's Home Sweet Homes (1993) *Barney's Magical Trip to the Jungle (1993) *Barney's Classroom Friends (1993) *Love to Read, with Barney (1993) *Barney's Make-Believe Adventure! (1993) *Barney's Learning About Restaurants (1994) *Let's Pretend with Barney (1994) *Barney's Magical Springtime Time (1994) *Barney's Stop, Look and Be Safe (1994) *Barney's Science Fun (1994) *Bedtime with Barney (1994) *Barney's Alphabet Zoo (1994) *Barney Bonus 2 Pack: Barney's Birthday and Home Sweet Homes (1994) *Let's Learn About Feelings (1994) *Having Fun Together (1994) *Barney Live! in New York City (1994) *Getting Ready for School (1994) *Imagination Island (1994) *Barney's Forest Adventure (1994) *Fun at the Library with Barney (1994) *Barney's Favorite Things (1995) *Around the Treehouse (1995) *Barney's Families are Special (1995) *Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1995) *Barney's You Can Go Anywhere (1995) *Barney Safety (1995) *Barney's Rock N Roll Rhyme Time (1995) *Barney's Camping Activities (1995) *Making New Friends (1995) *Riding in Barney's Car (1995) *Barney Songs (1995) *Barney's Spooktacular Halloween Fun (1995) *Barney Writes a Story (1996) *Let's Catch That Bird! (1996) *The Land of Make Believe (1996) *Barney's Springtime Activities (1996) *Barney's Talent Show (1996) *Barney's Fun & Games (1996) *Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (1996) *Barney's Patrotic Sing-Along (1996) *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) *Let's Show Respect (1996) *Once Upon a Time (1996) *Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997) *Barney's Valentine Adventure (1997) *Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Picture Fun (1997) *Barney's Colors & Shapes (1997) *Barney's Great Adventure (1996/1997) *Barney's 10 Year Spectacular (1997) *Barney's Stuupendous Puzzle Fun (1997) 'Stage Shows' *Barney's Magical Trip to the Jungle (1993) *Barney Live! in New York City (1994) *A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) *Barney's Big Surprise (1996-1998) 'Music Cassette/CD' *Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (1993) *Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (1994) *Barney's Favorites Vol. 3 (1995) *Barney's Sleepytime Songs (1995) *Barney's Favorites Vol. 4 (1996 ( 'Barney's Appearances' *Barney's debut in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Barney, Baby Bop and BJ appeared in Kids for Character *Barney's Movie Float in 1996 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade The Silver Age (1997-2001) 'Second Generation (1997-2001)' 'Season 4 (1998)' #First Day of School (3/16/1998) #Treemendous Trees (3/17/1998) #Let's Build Together (3/18/1998) #Tick Tock Clocks (3/19/1998) #Good Clean Fun (3/20/1998) #Imagination Towers (3/23/1998) #Pennies, Nickles, Dimes (3/24/1998) #It's Tradition (3/25/1998) #A Picture of Health (3/26/1998) #Play Ball!(3/27/1998) #We've Got Rhythm (6/1/1998) #Going on a Bear Hunt (6/2/1998) #Let's Eat (6/3/1998) #Is Everybody Happy? (6/4/1998) #Good, Clean Fun! (6/5/1998) #That's No King (6/8/1998) #All Mixed Up (6/9/1998) #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (6/10/1998) #Once a Pond a Time (6/11/1998) #BJ Wood (6/12/1998) 'Season 5 (1999)' #Books are Fun! (2/1/1999) #Safety First (2/2/1999) #Baby Bop and the Dark (2/3/1999) #Circle of Friends (2/4/1999) #The One and Only You (2/5/1999) #Spy Friends (2/8/1999) #BJ Gets The Ick (2/9/1999) #Good Ol Whatshisname (2/10/1999) #Howdy, Friends! (2/11/1999) #Seven Days a Week (2/12/1999) #Hidden Treasures (2/15/1999) #A Royal Welcome (2/16/1999) #To Love a Cake (2/17/1999) #First Things First! (2/18/1999) #Aunt Rachel is Here! (2/19/1999) #It's a Rainy Day! (2/22/1999) #Easy Does It! (2/23/1999) #What's in a Name? (2/24/1999) #Baby Bop and the Fleas (2/25/1999) #A Package of Friendship (2/26/1999) 'Season 6 (1999-2000)' #Stick with Imagination! (11/1/1999) #Snack Time (11/2/1999) #Choir Sisters (11/3/1999) #BJ's Salsa (11/4/1999) #Baby Bop No Dollar (11/5/1999) #You've Got to Have Art (11/8/1999) #Five Kinds of Fun! (11/9/1999) #Count Me In! (11/10/1999) #Who's Who at the Zoo? (11/11/1999) #Birthday Olé (11/12/1999) #Excellent Exercise! (4/3/2000) #Brushing Up on Teeth (4/4/2000) #A "Little" Mother Goose (4/5/2000) #Good Job! (4/6/2000) #It's Home to Me (4/7/2000) #How Does Your Garden Grow? (4/10/2000) #Scooter Gets Banned (4/11/2000) #Here Comes the Firetruck! (4/12/2000) #Garden Bop (4/13/2000) #You are Special (4/14/2000) 'Barney & Friends Second Generation Home Videos (1997-2001)' *My Party with Barney (1997) *Barney's Treehouse Fun (1997) *Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) *Let's Pretend with Barney (1997) *Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) *Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (1997) *Barney's Easy Breezy Day (1997) *Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) *Barney's Safety Friends (1997) *Let's Count with Money (1997) *Barney's Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (1997) *Barney's Halloween Party (1997) *Come on Over to Barney's House (1997) *Barney's Dino Dancing Tunes (1997) *I Love to Sing with Barney (1997) *Storytime with Barney (1998) *It's Time for Counting (1998) *Down on Barney's Farm (1998) *Barney's Big Surprise (1998) *Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (1998) *Sing and Dance with Barney (1998) *Let's Go Places with Barney (1998) *Barney's I Can Do Show (1998) *Barney in Outer Space (1998) *Friends Forever (1998) *Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister (1998) *What a World We Share (1999) *Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) *Let's Play School (1999) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) *Barney's Musical Adventure (1999) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) *Super Singing Circus (2000) *Round and Round We Go (2000) *Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000) *Barney's Musical Castle (1999) *Barney's Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) *A to Z with Barney (2001) *You Can Be Anything (2001) *Barney's Pajama Party (2001 *Barney's Beach Party (2001) 'Stage Shows' *Barney's Open House (1997) *Barney's Musical Adventure (1997-1999) *Barney's Musical Castle (1999-2001) *Barney's Zoo Tour (2001) 'Music Cassette/CD' *Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (1997) *Barney's Favorites Vol 5 (1997) *Happy Holidays Love, Barney (1997) *Barney Rocks! (1997) *I Love to Sing with Barney (1997) *Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space (1998) *Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party (1998) *Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas (1999) *Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies (2000) *Barney's A Great Day for Learning (2000) *Barney's Greatest Hits (2000) 'Barney's Appearacnes' *Barney's Gingerbread House Float in 1998 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Barney's Night Before Christmas Float (Santa's Workshop) in 1999 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Christmas Medley Float: Barney's Night Before Christmas in 2000 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Barney's Night Before Christmas Float in 2001 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Barney appeared in the We are Family music video along with characters from fellow children's TV shows. 'Original Barney Co-Productions' *Hachaverim Shel Barney (החברים של ברני) in Israel *Baniwa Chingudeul (바니와 친구들) on KBS Notes *Barney's 10 Year Anniversary was celebrated from til April 1, 1997 to March 31, 1998. *In the May 1997-April 1998 Season 4 Pilots, Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume, and BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume.